The present disclosure relates to a display device having liquid crystal display elements and to a display method thereof.
Recent years have seen an increasing transition from CRTs (Cathode Ray Tubes) to slim display devices such as liquid crystal display devices. In particular, liquid crystal display devices are on their way to going mainstream for low power consumption.
As for liquid crystal display devices, several technologies have been proposed to further reduce the power consumption. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-42652 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-113099 disclose display devices that are designed to independently control the emission luminance of the backlight (partially drive the backlight) in each of a plurality of areas into which the backlight is divided according to luminance information of a video signal.